


Pink jellybeans

by Terfle



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Gen, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Galinda has a bit of a sweet tooth, indulging on jellybeans before bedtime. But Avaric can't resist having a bit of fun with it. Involving pieces of Galinda's underwear and jellybeans





	Pink jellybeans

All was quiet in the common room, just before bedtime. Galinda walked to the door, chewing her way through an orange jellybean appreciatively. Nobody was there to reprimand her over her sweet tooth.

All of a sudden, the door rattled open and the silence was disturbed by a blood curdling battle cry as a figure dressed in what could only be described as a pink tablecloth ran towards her and tackled her sideways onto the sofa. She shrieked like a banshee as the jellybeans went flying.

‘Gimmie the jellybeans! I want pink jellybeans! Jellybeans!’

‘Get off me! Get off me! What are doing?’ she screamed, fearful of this pink stranger.’ What do you want from me?’ His head was shrouded in a frilly pink garment she thought looked familiar as his teasing eyes gleamed through the holes in the material. Rather big holes for such a piece of frill, she thought.

‘Jellybeans!’ With a start, through the panic, she recognised his voice.

‘Avaric! What in heaven’s name are you doing?????!’

He threw his head back and laughed.

‘Just wanted some jelly beans.’

‘This is so inappropriate! Get off me this instant!’ He leapt off the sofa while she adjusted her hair and checked her skirt was back to its correct length. She was angry now.

‘Go and buy your own jelly beans!’

‘I fancied some of yours. Got any pink ones left?’

Galinda realised he was teasing her for her love of pink. ‘No. I ate them all’ she replied haughtily. ‘And now look what you’ve done.’ The jellybeans were scattered all over the floor. He spotted a pink one by the door and wagged his mocking finger at her.

‘Naughty, telling lies like that.’

She gave him a look of disdain and stood up. And finally realising something, whipped her head around and stared at him. She now recognised those frilly pink garments perched on his head and over his eyes.

‘Are those mine?! Give me back my underwear!’ She shrieked, not caring who was around to hear.

‘You like them? Me too.’ He laughed again, the annoying little rat with her knickers over his head. ‘So glad you keep clean pairs around the place, it was a bit of a struggle to think pink for a minute. I don’t know how you do it’ he said, almost admiringly.

She snatched them off his head (‘ow!’) and tried to walk out with dignity. At the door, she turned around and told him that in no certain terms, if he ever displayed her underwear again in public _and_ never ask politely for some jelly beans, she would personally make sure he would be missing some important bits in the future. She didn’t add that if that would ever happen, she would dispatch Elphaba to do it.

‘You know me Galinda. I never play the same trick twice. You can count on me for that.’

His merry laughter followed her unamused pink figure marching out of the door and down the corridor.

What a tosser.

 

 


End file.
